


Love Cuts

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Omega Castiel, Cutting, Demon Alpha Dean, M/M, Smut, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: This is the only way Castiel can get his Demon lover to submit.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Ruby's Knife





	Love Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  


  
  
Dean growled as he clenched his teeth. He tried to concentrate on the stunning image before him instead of the searing pain that would slash through him as his pretty little Angel slid the sharp knife’s blade against his exposed torso.  
  
Castiel rolled his hips, making both of them moan as Dean’s cock filled and caressed his tight hole. It brushed against his prostate. Dean’s forked tail whipped the ground impatiently as Castiel took his sweet time swirling his hips, fucking himself on the Demon’s cock as he pleased.  
  
The Omega Angel’s dark wings were spread high and wide behind him as he bounced at a leisure pace on top of his lover. Castiel moaned as he clenched around Dean’s cock, making the Alpha Demon gasp deliciously.  
  
“Mine” Castiel mewled as he caressed Dean’s bare chest that was decorated with short and long cuts. Some still bled, ever so slightly at the superficial wound. The Omega leaned forward, the new angle making Dean moan which quickly turned into a pained gasp as Castiel cut him slowly just under his left nipple.  
  
Again Dean tried to focus on his Angel. The Omega was fucking himself on his cock, using him to his liking. Castiel loved marking him up the only way he could with Ruby’s knife. It took every ounce of restraint the Demon had to keep his hands grasping the grass strands. This was his lover’s game. His Angel’s need to own him just as the Demon would during his own game. Only the Omega was the only one of the two that actually enjoyed the light blood play. Dean preferred sinking his fangs into his mating mark that adorned the Omega’s neck.  
  
The Demon watched his mate lick his blood from the sharp blade. The Omega speed up his rolling hips and moaned at the taste of Dean’s blood on his tongue. It gave Castiel some kind of high that made Dean bite his bottom lip as he felt his knot swell. It started to catch on Castiel’s rim and the Angel slammed himself down harder. Dean’s tail slid around the Angel’s waist, he knew he wasn’t supposed to touch, but he was already restraining himself enough as it was. He let his tail travel behind those perky cheeks and slid down between where his Angel’s hole was wet and stretched around his thick cock and teased the rim with the tip of his forked tail.  
  
“Alpha!” Castiel cried out at the added pressure of his Demon’s tail. He slammed his hips down as he trailed the knife’s sharp edge down Dean’s stomach, making small beads of blood pool as Dean reached his own climax.  
  
The Demon sat up and wrapped his arms around his Angel as they fucked faster. They moved as one in a rushed and rough pace as they rode out their ecstasy.  
  
Castiel’s arms were wrapped around Dean’s neck as he panted for breath. “Bad Demon, you weren’t supposed to move” The Angel moaned against his Alpha’s shoulder, letting the lingering chills of ecstasy slowly leave him.  
  
“I hate this game” Dean grumbled as he licked at his Omega’s mating mark on his neck. The Demon yelped as a sharp pain slid across his left shoulder blade. “Cas!”  
  
The Omega hummed innocently as he watched the knife draw more blood from his lover’s fresh cut. “You’re already healing, stop whining. It's the only time I get to control you” Castiel murmured as he carefully sat back and showed the knife to Dean.  
  
Dean gave him a devilish grin. “So my turn now?” The Demon grabbed Ruby’s knife from the Angel’s grasp and threw it yards away, letting in land dead center in a tree trunk.  
  
The Alpha spun them around, laying the Angel onto his back in the crisp green grass of the meadow they occupied.  
  
  
**End**


End file.
